The Misunderstood Ninja
by TheGeekPlace
Summary: Before you judge him... stop. Take a moment. Breathe. Now, why don't you try walking a mile in his shoes? Why don't you try and think the way his mindset works? Why don't you try... and not judge.
1. Prologue

**HELLO, MY FRIENDS! IT IS I, TGP AND I HAVE AN AWESOME STORY FOR YOU! HOPE YOU LOVE IT! (PS: This is just the prologue cauuuseee I feel like it)**

~Prologue~

The sound of a screaming baby fills the small and plain room. A mother groans and sighs through immense pain and grits her teeth at the eardrum-bursting noise that is aggravating her so.

"It's a boy!" The doctor cries happily, looking at the single mother.

She smiles weakly in response then glances down at her feet.

"Everything ok, ma'am?" The doctor asks, looking at his patient with concern.

"Everything is fine." She weakly replies, looking up at the blue-eyed doctor. He nods then continues with his medical duties.

 ** _About two weeks later..._**

Tears fill the young, single mother's eyes as she drives her newborn child to some anonymous place. It is rather obvious she is filled with suffering and agony, yet she ignores it with no hesitation.

"Baaala!" The young child giggles, opening and closing his hands as he studies them.

The mother grins the slightest then catches herself and stops, returning to her drained and empty expression.

"Masmooooo." The child squeals in the sweetest tone.

"Hush, child." The woman snaps.

She fights the painful tears that are filling her eyes and forming a lump in her throat. On the spur of the moment, the child stays quiet.

The car pulls into a strange and dark place... a place that looked hostile and threatening. Despite the antagonistic look of the place, the mother unbuckles herself without hesitation. She gets out of the car and opens the infant's door. She gently takes the baby seat and shuts the door behind her.

Slowly, she approaches the building, now second-thinking herself. Shaking her head, she sets the baby down and squats, kissing his petite forehead.

"This is for your own good..." She whispers, standing up and knocking on the door.

The child tilts his head, confused at his mother's motives. By the time he starts to understand what was happening, she was gone.

A strange woman with grey curly hair opens the large, dark door to reveal the small boy. Curiously, she looks over at him and notices a small note.

 _"Please take care of my son for me, for he is a devilish child and I think he would do well here. Have him do whatever he would like here that is truly evil, and his name is Lloyd... Lloyd Garmadon."_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO MORRO &JAYLYNN FOR EDITS!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unloved

**_Chapter One: Unloved_**

 **HOLA MI AMIGOS! COMO ESTAS!? Lolol XD I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is unedited by my editor (SORRY M &JL) because I wanted it to be released sooner soooooo please tell me what you think! BTW I write short chapters, but there will be LOTS of them. **

"Will mommy come back? Where did she go? Is she leaving for a mysterious and anonymous place called a 'store'?" Lloyd asks himself trying to look for his mother but instead sights an elder, wrinkly, and cranky lady.

The young infant fusses a small newborn cry as he gazes upon the strange girl-like human towering over him. "Hush there, young one." She snaps, yet in a smooth silk-like tone.

He doesn't listen and continues fussing, throwing his small chubby hands around and kicking his miniature feet. "I said hush child!"

At that, he listens to her cracky and unpleasant voice. She picks him up gently and takes him inside, shutting the large door behind her, causing the slam to echo through the halls.

Something odd is going on... something like his mother will never return...

 ** _Three_** ** _and a half_** ** _years later..._**

Giggles fill the halls as little pitter patters of footsteps follow, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" A young voice squeals with delight.

"COME BACK HERE YOUNG GARMADON!" A stern feminine voice calls, bolting after the toddler. He doesn't listen, after all, he IS Lord Garmadon's son, why listen in the first place? He knew his father would come for him one day, after knowing how purely evil he was.

"I SAID COME BACK HERE!" The woman strikes once more.

The way the voice was toned frightened young Lloyd, he froze in his tracks.

"Got you." she says, picking him up as if he was as light as air itself.

Lloyd squirms and fights back, "PUT ME DOWN! I NEED TO STAY BY THE DOOR TO WAIT FOR MY DADDY!" he screams.

"He won't come back for you..." The elderly woman states, in a low and aggravating whisper.

"HE. WILL!"

"Lloyd.. he won't c-"

Tears flood his eyes as his breathing becomes uneven, "HE WILL COME BACK FOR ME! BECAUSE HE LOVES ME AND WANTS ME! MY DADDY DOES WANT ME SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE! I KNOW HE DOES!"

"You have to accept that-"

"MY. DADDY. WILL. COME. BACK. FOR. ME! I KNOW IT! HE HAS TO! I KNOW HE WANTS ME! IF NOT NOW HE WILL LATER ONCE I BECOME TRUELY EVIL LIKE HIM! I AM LLOYD GARMADON! SON OF LORD GARMADON! AND. HE. WILL. COME BACK!" He cries, still struggling to fight against her arms.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! He will never come back for you! He is a LORD! HE. Doesn't. CARE." They snap, then regret it right away.

"Wh...what..?" He asks painfully, heart stopped, breath taken, and skin cold. He's never felt this way before... so cold... so empty. "I-Is that true...?"

She painfully nods, regretting her motives.

"I-I-I-It can't be true... IT JUST CAN'T!"

"I'm so sorry.." She whispers painfully, knowing she just crushed the young soul's dreams.

"W-what about my mommy...? W-will she come back..?" He asks in a sorrowful shaky tone. She woman shakes her head and looks down.

"Neither of them?" He cries, still not believing this catastrophe. "B-B-B-But they have to come back one day! I thought mommy's and daddy's loved their children! I thought I was loved!" He shouts as a weird sensation fills his throat and stomach, causing him to feel depressed and concerned for his future.

"I-I thought that everyone had love in this world, b-but I guess there just wasn't enough for me!" The child shouts, biting the lady's arm, and bolts off.

"NOBODY LOVES ME AND NOBODY EVER WILL IF THEY DON'T!" He screams, causing disruption in all the Darkly's school for bad boys halls, and drawing all the attention to himself. "I GUESS NOBODY LOVES ANY OF THEM EITHER!" And at that he slams a door, and then chitter chatter fills the halls. Now, he wasn't known as Lloyd. But "Unloved loser".


	3. Chapter 2: Echoing whispers

_**Chapter 2: Echoing whispers**_

 **Hello... who wanted to just hug and love on Lloyd in the last chapter? Raise your hand. *raises 5 somehow* ANYWAYS I am back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Soon enough the commotion about Lloyd spread throughout every hall, every room, and every dark and mysterious corner of Darkly's. He was now the talk of the building, and not in a good way.

"Unloved Lloyd is such a crybaby." One kid snickers to another.

"Oh my god did you hear about what Lloyd did? I heard he threw a tantrum in the middle of class." Others whisper.

"Well, I heard he peed his pants after he knew his parents never loved him." An older boy chuckles evilly with his friends.

"Look! It's unloved, Lloyd!" Some kids chant, pointing at the little blonde boy. Young Lloyd's eyes flood with tears as his stomach twists and turns, creating a feeling of nausea and vulnerability. Yet he somehow successfully hides it, showing a stilted manner.

It's funny how that works. How you could be depressed and lament on the inside yet you look perfectly fine on the outside... it's very sad however when you learn it at a young age, such as Lloyd. Once you find out how to form the wall it will never stop building... it just gets higher and higher, never reaching its zenith.

Lloyd just minds his own business, trying to block out all of the outside worlds negativity. Yet, eventually he becomes a vagabond, walking from corner to corner of darkly's trying to find peace, but everywhere he turns he sees the sour disapproving faces of darkly's boys. Eventually, he just can't handle the overwhelming impetus to bewail and scream at the top of his lungs, so he gets an ingenious idea...

 ** _The next day..._**

"Lloyd!?" A voice shouts, running after a little boy. The blonde boy is a blur from his speed as he turns a sharp corner, but the person chasing him isn't far behind. They dash and suddenly Lloyd bursts out the door, and into the wood. "LLOYD NO!" The voice cries, starting to become exhausted after the run.

The little boy zips through the woods, breathing unevenly, heart pounding out of his chest, blonde hair swooping in the wind. He felt free... freer then he has since... well... forever. He felt as if there was more to the world then trying to please and finding his parents. There was more to life than Darkly's.

"I'm never going back!" he cries with pain and heartache, but at the same him he was very visage in his expressions, and his expressions showed joy. FInally, the echoing whispers where done with, no more, zilch, nothing.

He continues running then looks back, thinking of where he would go and who will watch out for him. "Pft... I don't need nobody." He states, looking back forward, on the spur of the moment everything went black.


End file.
